


Вдвойне неловко

by ErnstWolff



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проснувшись, Эрик обнаруживает себя в кровати рядом с голым Чарльзом и никак не может вспомнить, как здесь очутился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вдвойне неловко

Эрик открывает глаза.   
Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя плохо. Нет, скорее, хорошо, ему очень хорошо, голова свежая, мысли четко сменяют одна другую, организм полон сил. Эрик бы обрадовался этому в иной ситуации, но в данный момент присутствуют настораживающие его факторы.   
Во-первых, потолок. Обычный потолок с обычной люстрой. Но это явно не тот, который привык Эрик видеть по утрам в своей комнате.   
Во-вторых, чья-то теплая рука на плече. Эрик точно знает, что ни с кем вчера не засыпал. Да, может быть, он и выпил, но не столько, чтобы отшибло память. И будет неловко, если рядом окажется…  
О. Неловко будет. Вдвойне.   
Эрик как можно аккуратнее снимает с себя безвольную мягкую ладонь холеного богатого мальчика, кладет ее на шелковую простынь.   
Обнаженная спина, вся в брызгах веснушек, так и приковывает взгляд. Одеяло едва прикрывает зад, и Эрик убеждается, что на Чарльзе нет ничего, кроме рыжих пятен. На торчащей голой пятке танцует солнечный луч.   
Сглотнув, Эрик приподнимает свой край одеяла. Действие абсолютно ненужное, но Эрику хочется хоть на мгновение обмануться.   
Так и есть. Точнее, нет. Одежды на нем тоже совсем нет.   
Эрик спускает ноги с кровати и хочет по-тихому смотать из комнаты, а заодно и убедиться, что после загадочной ночи он не начал хромать. Пока он ищет глазами свою одежду, за его спиной происходит шевеление. Эрик холодеет. Не успел.  
— Уже уходишь? — сонный голос Чарльза хуже удара в живот.   
Эрику становится смешно. Он разрывается между тем, чтобы скверно пошутить «Я тебе позвоню», и тем, чтобы гордо сверкнуть голым задом и уйти. И неважно, кого он встретит в коридоре лицом к лицу.   
Не совсем к лицу, нервно думает Эрик и притягивает к себе одеяло, прикрываясь.   
В конце концов он решается повернуться. Тут же наткнувшись на рассеянный синий взгляд, Эрик мучительно пытается не покраснеть, прекрасно осознавая всю тщетность этих попыток. Чарльз, подперев щеку кулаком, смачно зевает, а потом морщится и потирает поясницу.   
А может, и не совсем поясницу.   
— Я не помню, как оказался с тобой в одной постели голым, — признается Эрик, словно ныряя в ледяную воду.   
Легче ему не становится.   
— О, — удивляется Чарльз, и сонливость с него спадает, — совсем ничего?  
Эрик качает головой.   
— И все-таки? — настойчиво спрашивает Чарльз. Подтянув к себе подушку, он обнимает ее и усаживается на пятки. Смотрит чересчур внимательно и, похоже, тоже начинает смущаться.  
— Я… пил? — предполагает Эрик. Сидеть вполоборота к Чарльзу надоедает, и он зеркально повторяет его позу, разве что спину держит прямо, и за подушкой не прячется. А Чарльз все ждет его слов. — Перебрал немного и пошел к себе спать. Все.   
— Оу, — тихо произносит Чарльз. — И никаких «Чарльз, твой рот…» не припоминаешь?  
— Что? — севшим голосом спрашивает Эрик.   
— И «Такой узкий, аж больно» тоже забылось? — вкрадчиво продолжает Чарльз. — Стоны тоже не отложились в памяти? «Чарльз, только со мной, не вздумай раньше меня»?  
Эрик сокрушенно опускает взгляд.   
Он допускает, что выпил больше, чем помнится. И пойти к Чарльзу он тоже мог. И все эти пошлости… Да, звучит как нечто вполне возможное. Но зачем это все было, раз он даже этого не помнит? И Чарльз мог его в любой момент вышвырнуть вон, но почему-то оставил и позволил…  
— Чарльз, — шепчет Эрик, — я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Если ты сможешь простить меня… — Эрик прерывается от зазвеневшего смеха. Подняв голову, он изумленно глядит на развеселившегося Чарльза.   
— Я пошутил, дорогой. Просто пошутил, — повторяет Чарльз, с честью выдерживая взгляд Эрика. — Ты заглянул очень пьяным, вырвал у меня из рук книжку и сказал, что пора спать. Я немного подлечил тебя, снял похмельный синдром, — Чарльз шевелит пальцами у виска. Вот и объяснение удивительной ясности в голове. — Уверен, что в тебе был только виски? — лукаво улыбается Чарльз.   
— Возможно, его не стоило мешать со снотворным, которое дал мне Хэнк, — припоминает Эрик и недоверчиво глядит на Чарльза. — Подожди, — вскидывается он. — Где вся одежда?  
— Я предпочитаю спать голым. И не люблю, когда в мою кровать ложатся в одежде, — в глазах Чарльза прыгают бесенята, и Эрик думает: а может, и не стоило столько времени ходить вокруг да около?  
— А если бы все было так, как ты рассказал, — осторожно начинает он, — то ты прогнал бы меня?  
— Не думаю, — уверенно отвечает Чарльз. — Но ты хотел исключительно спать…  
Чарльз смотрит выжидающе, и на ум, как назло, приходят только выдуманные им пошлости.  
— Чарльз, твой рот, он… — и Эрик, не закончив, склоняется, чтобы поцеловать Чарльза.   
Пожалуй, стоит взять пару выдуманных Чарльзом фраз на заметку, думает Эрик, обнимая теплое со сна тело.


End file.
